The Dream Carnival
by BanditKilk112
Summary: The gang, looking for a way to forget their troubles, decides to see a carnival TophXOC and possibly others
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: well unfortunately I don't own Avatar or anything related to it. However the fan characters created here are mine…because I made them so ha!

The story begins during Tales of Ba-Sing-Se

Chapter One: Welcome to Ba-Sing-Se and the Dream Carnival!

"I don't understand why your dragging me to a carnival when I can't see it" complained Toph as walked along side the others through the bustling streets of the Earth Kingdom capitol.

"Yeah I'm still a little confused about that too" added Sokka. "Why do we have to take the grumpy earth bender with us?" Toph responded by bending a small indentation into the earth causing Sokka to fall flat on his face.

"Because it's been a long time since we've done anything fun" Katara said sensibly.

"Yeah" said Aang enthusiastically. "This carnival is supposed to be really amazing" his voice sounded less energetic here remembering the last carnival they visited. Toph continued to complain as they made their way to the now very visible large vibrantly colored tent on the now rather clear market square. A rather skinny looking man with a rather skinny looking mustache guided them to their seats.

Aang, Katara, and Sokka now looked thoroughly excited as the Dream Carnival began, but Toph continued to point out flaws and calling the acts fake. The acts continued with a Saber-tooth Moose-lion tamer and a choir of singing groundhogs both acts where promptly insulted by the disgruntled earthbender.

"Aang" Katara whispered drawing him away from Toph who paid them no mind "I was really hoping you could help me get Toph to enjoy the carnival a little more" Aang nodded his head quietly as Sokka cheered for the entrance of the man performing for the final act.

A closer look revealed this was no man this was a boy about Katara's age his ragged white hair fell over his dark green eyes. He wore an open blue vest and baggy blue pants, his feet lay bare on the ground which was customary for many in the city.

"And now ladies and gentleman!" announced the rather skinny man with the rather skinny mustache "We present to you the most amazing thing you have ever seen a mysterious boy with the power to control others movements! I give you The Puppeteer!" The crowd roared in excitement.

"Is everyone in this city stupid?" asked Toph. "This is too much I'm going back to the apartment" she stood up much to the complaints of the others and started to make her way to the exit.

"Before I can perform" said the mysterious boy quite calmly "I will need a brave volunteer from the audience" many waved their hands around after this reached their ears. The Puppeteer looked around. "You there!" he shouted pointing to the now half way out the door Toph. "Come down here"

"Now this sounds interesting" muttered Toph under her breath. Using the earth she catapulted herself into the air landing next to the boy who showed no surprise or emotion at all.

"Before I begin" said the white haired boy. "I must assure you no harm will come to your beautiful body young maiden"

Sokka stared in disbelief "Did he just call her a beautiful young maiden?" Katara punched his head.

"Are you ready?" asked the strange boy.

"Y….yes" Toph stuttered with her answer. Why did her cheeks feel hot all the sudden? She tried to shake it off.

"Very well I shall begin…." He placed his hands on her shoulders. Toph almost gasped. She could feel the warmth of his hands on her shoulders she felt her face getting hot again. He moved his hands off of her shoulders and placed them again slightly above her waist the earthbender blushed furiously. Finally he took his hands off her body and standing behind her he began a series of fluid movements. For a small amount of time nothing seemed to happen but then suddenly Toph lost control of her arms as he seemed to pull at them with invisible strings. The crowd released a series of oohs and aahs as he continued to perform.

Soon his act concluded and he released his strange hold on Toph who rushed out of the tent and hurried back to the apartment where she and her friends where staying.

"It worked…why did it work?" she asked herself this question several times before her Aang, Sokka, and Katara returned.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: roses are red, violets are blue, I don't own avatar how about you?

Chapter Two: Meet the master behind the magic!

Aang, Katara, and Sokka walked into the apartment to find the blind girl flat on the floor with her face in seeming to look up at the ceiling.

"Toph are you feeling ok?" Katara said consolingly. Aang and Sokka gave her concerned looks as well.

"I'm fine I'm just wondering how that weird guy did that." Toph tried to reassure the others.

"I'm sure that he attached very fine thread to your body when he put his hands on you" Sokka said.

"Then why did he make all those movements afterwards?" Aang asked now getting interested in this mystery.

"Maybe he was just playing up the act for effect" Sokka chimed in defending his theory. Toph sat up her face looking a little disheartened.

"No I would have felt the strings tug at me…..it's like he controlled something from inside my body. I just….I don't know something just happened.

"Maybe we could talk to him you know see how he did it" said Katara resting her hand on Toph's shoulder.

"I don't know these Dream Carnival people seem really secretive" Sokka added.

"Still it couldn't hurt to try right?" said the avatar defending Katara's idea. Katara nodded in agreement, but Sokka remained doubtful. Toph who appeared to be fed up with the discussion stood up and made for the door.

"I'm going out" Toph stated a little coldly.

"With who that puppet guy?" Sokka said stupidly. Toph turned away as her face turned pink.

"No!" she shouted as she ran into the dark empty streets of Ba-Sing-Se. "What's wrong with me…..why do I feel this way about a freak?" she asked herself as she ran through the streets. When she finally stopped she realized she had completely lost herself in the labyrinth of buildings. Then she heard it the voice of the boy.

"I don't care it's not right" she heard him say sternly. What was he talking about?

"Well with or without you and your…talents we are going to continue with the plans" Toph recognized the voice of the rather skinny man with the rather skinny mustache.

"And if I decide to stop you?" asked The Puppeteer. Toph could hear the laughter of the skinny man.

"Even with your ability you can't stop us your one kid who can control one person we are many more than one person that I assure you" the skinny mustached man assured The Puppeteer quite obviously. Toph listened intently for more but they seemed to be finished with their argument. Then she felt footsteps in her direction. She turned the other way and walked quickly down the street. Her walk turned to a run as felt the footsteps getting closer to her and then they where gone. She stopped for a minute to collect her thoughts while her pursuer seemed to have given up. She let out a short sigh of relief. Only to have her hand laced with that of another. She could feel the familiar warmth of the hand tugging at her.

"Your in serious danger now" said voice of the white haired boy. "I need to get you out of here" Toph was now fed up of running and hiding.

"No!" she said angrily. "I want to know what's going on" The Puppeteer sighed.

"It's complicated we need to get somewhere safe I can explain there" he said still remaining unnaturally calm.

"Then follow me back to where my friends are we'll be safe there." Toph now tugged at his hand as she led him through the streets. Although confused she was happy she ended up at the Dream Carnival tent at least she knew how to get back to the apartment from there.

"Uh…." started The Puppeteer. "You can let go of my hand now I was only going to lead you because I can tell you are blind but it appears you are more capable then I assumed." Toph whipped her hand away from his she felt this churning feeling in her stomach and the rest of her felt hot.

"Keep up" she squeaked out. "We're almost there"


End file.
